True love lasts forever
by HoNLenobia
Summary: A lot of things changed in the house of night lately. Lenobia has to run a school after they fired Neferet. And in the middle of this chaos she has to fight with her feelings! How will she handle everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is going to be my first English fanfiction about HoN. Please don't judge me for mistakes English isn't my native language. Hope you like it.**

Lenobia walked down the stairs. The only thing she saw was an empty hallway. As usual. The students were all at their rooms. It was already 12 pm. So the hopefully sleep. Lenobia sighed. A lot of things changed in her life. Neferet isn't the high priestess anymore. Right now the vampyr council is thinking about the new high priestess.

Lenobia loves this time of the day. Nobody is awake so she can walk and think. Alone. Not only the high priestess changed. A lot of things changed. Stevie-Rae and Rephaim are in an official relationship and she is a teacher now. Stark and Zoey are engaged. Damien found a new boyfriend after Neferet killed Jack. Dragon recovered from grieving and he is pretty sure that he will find Anastasia again. And Lenobia is running the whole school at the moment. Oh and there came a guy into her life. A guy she didn't even want to recognize first. She always tried to ignore him but he was just blowing her mind.

Lenobia walked down the dark hallway. Suddenly she heard a 'BUHH' Lenobia jumped back and screamed loud. What was that? She tried to figure it out. But she can see neither anybody nor anything. "Who is there?" She asked into the darkness. It was day outside but although that it was very dark in the stables.

No answer. Lenobia went on. If anybody or anything is there she will find it. She looked to the left and to the right but she can't find anything. This is strange. Lenobia sighed. "You're having hallucinations." She said to herself. 'BUHH' There was it again. "Whoever is there, come out and fight with me" She said braver than she actually was.

"I don't want to fight", a voice answered.

Lenobia got clam. She knew this voice. Too good. "Travis what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

First Travis Foster lived there but since Neferet isn't at the house of night anymore and Lenobia is running the school she managed getting a flat for Travis.

"I hoped that I will meet you here" Travis answered.

"Don't be silly. You know you shouldn't meet me. Right?" She asked.

"I caught what you just told me yesterday. But listen carefully Lenobia, even if you didn't want to admit it, there is something going on between us and you know it." Travis said.

Lenobia stopped breathing for a moment. "Travis! Don't be so silly. A relationship wouldn't have a change. I'm not getting older, I'm not dying unless somebody kills me. And anyway I could be your mother." She said.

Travis stepped out of the dark. He blew her mind as she saw him. He looked good as usual. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He smiled.

"Lenobia, I love you and you love me. And you couldn't be my mother. I'm 27 years old and you are looking like you're not older than 30" He remembered her.

Lenobia sighed. Fucking feelings. "Travis I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm tired and I will go to bed now"

Travis started laughing. "May I help you?" He asked laughing.

Lenobia rolled her eyes. "Stop it Travis" She said then she walked back the hallway. She went upstairs and shut the door of her flat behind her. She fell down and started to cry. She loved him and she knew that but she couldn't start a relationship again. Not after Martin. She couldn't stand it losing a boyfriend again.

Life was so cruel.

**So as you can see it is a little love story. Drama is coming up! Let me know what you think about the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

The students were sitting in the big room. Lenobia was standing on the left of the stage. Today was the day the high council had chosen to tell the students and teacher who the new high priestess would be. Lenobia was nervous. Today they will tell her who her new boss would be. But she was also happy because she was running the school the last few weeks and she was happy now that this would end.

Thanatos, a member of the high council went on the stage. She smiled and started speaking. "Dear lovely young vampyrs. Today I have to announce who is your new high priestess. And I'm very happy because this is a premiere." Thanatos said.

The students listened to her and also Lenobia listened to her. The other teachers were with Lenobia on the left of the stage. And Travis was anywhere with them.

"Why a premiere?" Zoey asked.

"Because the new high priestess we choose actually is no high priestess. But she did a very good job the last few weeks. And we know that it isn't that difficult to make a ritual. And we are pretty sure she can do it. A big applause for your new high priestess. Lenobia!" Thanatos said loudly.

Lenobia believed she was dreaming. She slowly walked on the stage. She went to Thanatos. "This isn't possible. You must have made a mistake. I'm the horse lady. I'm not able to make ritual. I'm not able to run a school." Lenobia said in a shock.

Thanatos smiled. "Lenobia you did such a great job the last few weeks and learning how to make a ritual isn't that difficult. And you do have Zoey so…"

"But you can't change a normal Vampyr into a high priestess. This can only Nyx do." Lenobia said.

Suddenly the air rippled. And a picture of Nyx appeared. "Hello Lenobia my beautiful daughter. I understand that you are shocked right now. But I also want you to do this job. You did it really well. And you always have chosen me. I know that you are perfect for this job. Good luck" the picture disappeared and nobody was able to say a word. It was as quiet as on a cemetery in the middle of the night. After about two minutes Travis Foster ran on the stage. He spoke into the microphone. "Congratulations Lenobia. You are the new high priestess. Applause everyone" He said. Everyone started the applause. After a few moments Travis said: "And now go back to your class room." The room got empty. Just Lenobia, Thanatos and Travis left behind.

"Good Job Lenobia! I'm sure you do it well. I have to go back" Thanatos said and looked at Lenobia.

Then she went away. Lenobia was still confused. She looked straight ahead without recognizing that everybody is out of the room.

"Lenobia is everything ok?" Travis asked.

Lenobia shook herself. "Sure. I'm fine Travis" She said and wanted to walk away. But Travis stopped her. "Lenobia?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Congratulations. You are great. Great and beautiful" He said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he disappeared. Lenobia was left in the room. So many things happened in the last hour. She became a high priestess. She saw Nyx. And Travis kissed her forehead. Just moment…what did Travis do? Oh hell no! She didn't say anything now he will think it is okay for her if he kisses her forehead. Shit. No not really it is okay for her if she is true to herself. But Lenobia can't be true to herself at the moment. Too many things happened as that she could think about her and Travis. Lenobia sat down on the stage in the empty hall.


	3. Chapter 3

She really didn't want to cry. But she just can't help herself. The tears were droping down her cheek. „Oh Nyx help me! Help me to handle this guy" She said desperatly into the night. She promised him to love just him for ever and always. But that was more than 200 years ago. Maybe he wouldn't be angry at her. Probably it is his soul inside this cowboy. This may be the reason he loved her from the first day.

Lenobia shook her head. This won't be possible. Or? She sighed. Why can't her life just be easy? Without guyproblems or best friend problems. Let's better not say best friend. She hated Neferet. And she always will. What Neferet did is just to cruel. Lenobia sighed again. She should stop crying and should start doing her job. But this should anybody tell her body.

The door opend and Zoey appeared. „Lenobia? Is something wrong with you?" She asked.

Lenobia shook her head again. „Never mind Zoey. Everything is fine"

„You don't look like this" Zoey said.

Lenobia sighed. „Okay you are right. I have a little guy problem but this is not of your business so…"

Zoey watched her teacher. „Lenobia, I care about you, you know? So stop crying immediatly and get the guy!" She said laughing.

Lenobia looked at her. This girl is just right. She should stop crying and get this guy. But what if Martin would ever come back? Lenobia sighed again. But what if Martins soul is inside Travis? This is also possible so she should just get him.

Lenobia stood up. „Thank you Zoey. You are right. Now I go and get the guy" She said.

Lenobia went back to the stables. She needed to find Travis. She needed to talk to him. As she saw Travis she stoped breathing for a moment. She did not know that he was that hot. He stood infront of his horse without a T-shirt. His muscles were shown. Lenobia breath heavily and came closer.

„Travis, I need to talk to you", she said.

„Sure beauty. What can I do for you?" He asked. He called her beauty. Lenobia smiled.

„Well, you…" She started but she couldn't finish. She betrays Martin if she really does this.

„Me? Ma chérie?", he asked. Did he just call her _Ma chérie?_ Martin always called her like that. Lenobia would never forget this. She looked deep into his eyes. Was he Martin?

„You and me…we…" She started again but could not finish once again. This guy was blowing her mind.

„May I finish this sentence?" He asked Lenobia. She nodded.

„You and me we belong to each other" He said and kissed Lenobia again. They shared and intensive kiss after which Lenobia breathed heavily.

„Forever" She said.

„Forever ma chérie" He whispered.

**Hi people! Just wanted to say this isn't the end of the story. And sorry for the mistakes. I didn't write in english for a while. Hope you like this chapter.**

**xoxo**


End file.
